1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drilling accessories for catching and collecting debris and more particularly pertains to a new debris catching pouch for attaching to a generally vertical surface of a structure to catch debris falling from a drill drilling a hole in the surface of the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drilling accessories for catching and collecting debris is known in the prior art. More specifically, drilling accessories for catching and collecting debris heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,171; U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,213; U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,776; U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,635; U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,100; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,028.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new debris catching pouch. The inventive device includes a back panel and a front panel coupled to the front surface of the back panel to define a pocket for catching debris between the back panel and the front panel. The back surface of the back panel has an adhesive provided thereon for adhesive attachment of the back surface of the back panel to the surface of a structure.
In these respects, the debris catching pouch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a generally vertical surface of a structure to catch debris falling from a drill drilling a hole in the surface of the structure.